SCP- On the run
by Samthef0x
Summary: After SCPs escape because the on site warhead fails, an average boy is thrown into the mix when he finds some of the escaped SCPs and helps them to survive. But, will he be able to keep them a secret?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Agent Wellington walked down the long white hallway to the office. Using his keycard he opened the door and walked into the office. "You asked for me sir?" At the desk sat an older man with a lab coat, hard blue eyes, pale skin, thinning hair, and a graying mustache. "Yes, I was wondering if you had finished the preparation?"

"Yes sir, after SCP-187s prediction we began our preparations immediately. All necessary personnel have been made ready for the breach and all nonessentials have been relocated to the safety bunker."

"Well done Wellington, I'll see to it your rewarded when this is all over."

"Thank you sir, I'll see to the last of the preparations now."

Dr. Rand sat at his desk gathering some files and finally leaving to get to the bunker. As he hurried down the hall Agents ran down the hall past him and the first alarm went off as someone called over the intercom. "Warning! SCP-35 has been sighted in the east wing! All available personnel please-." The intercom suddenly cut out as the ground shook, lights flashed off before the backup generator came on. "-in sector B! I repeat SCP-49 is loose in sector B!" Dr. Rand ran down the hall towards the bunker until he came to a door with an Agent trying to force it open. "Dr. Rand? There's been an earthquake and The whole electrical system is malfunctioning! So, help me get this door open, it's stuck!" They both pulled on the door until it opened and were met with the back of a D-class with D-2373 on the back of his jumpsuit. The agent went for his gun, but the doctor stopped him. "Look." On the other side of the door past the D-class was a single solitary statue. The agent immediately went for his radio. "This is Agent Crossly, SCP-173 has been spotted in the west wing! I repeat-." The lights flashed out again and a loud SNAP sounded in the hallway as the D-class fell to the floor. "Oh God the aftershock! Doctor keep your eyes on him I'll walk back down the hallway then you follow and I'll watch him!" Agent Crossly hurried down the hallway and turned around alright now-." Silence. "Agent Crossly? Are you still there?" The lights flashed and automatic door slid shut. SCP-173 was gone. "Oh thank God!"

"Not yet."

turned and standing there was a faceless man with a beard.

"Oh, 343! You scared me," The doctor looked around frantically. "You have to get me out of here!"

"Where to doc?"

"Wait. Where's Agent Crossly?"

"SCP-106."

"Then we must go now."

"So be it."

SCP-343 took Dr. Rands hand and they were gone. All around the facility SCPs were breaking out and Agent Wellington went into a small room filled with equipment and a computer. On the computer were two words. "Activate nuclear asset? Y/N." He put his finger over the keyboard and pressed a key, then he took out his pistol and fired into the screen. The words faded out of the screen. "Nuclear asset deactivated."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It all started on December 18th. I was a sophomore in high school and it was the very last day before Christmas break started. I was sitting at my desk in the front row in the middle listening to my teacher talk about the Byzantine empire and The crusades whilst counting of the last minutes until…RING! The bell went off and it was time to go. I picked up my bag and walked out of the room then the building. I walked right over to the bus stop and waited until my bus showed up. "Hello, Ben my boy." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and standing there were the only three people in the world I can say truly hate me. Mark, Dillon, and Adam. "So then," Mark continued. "What do you have planned for the week? Christmas of course. But, maybe something else? The mall? Studying? Or perhaps, you were going back out to those old woods behind your house. You know, they say your more likely to get into an accident if your alone out there."

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Me." He replied.

At that exact moment the bus pulled up and I climbed the stairs and found a seat in the very front. All the others got on the bus and a Senior sat next to me, he was a guy with sandy blonde hair and a black AC/DC t-shirt. "Sup'." He said as he sat down. I just nodded and looked out the window for the fifteen minutes it took for the bus to get to my neighborhood and my house. The AC/DC guy had already left and I just got off the bus and used my key to open the door. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. Dad had left a voicemail saying that that his flight had been cancelled due to heavy snows and he was stuck at a company meeting three states away and he wouldn't be able to get back until next week, he apologized profusely and swore up and down that he would make it the best Christmas ever. I didn't mind, I like alone time. I put on a gray Adidas hoodie and walked off into the woods behind my house to explore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I trudged through the ankle deep snow into the woods, whistling as I went. I walked for about five minutes, snow and ice crunching underfoot before I heard something. I stopped. I heard it again off in the distance. It sounded like someone calling faintly off to my right. I listened. It sounded like a man calling someone. "Well, nice to see I was right as always." A voice suddenly said right behind me. I jumped and spun around. Standing there were mark, Dillon, and Adam. "What do you want Mark?" I asked. "Well, you know the usual, a Lamborghini, a couple million dollars, and how about a mansion." he said smirking, "but, for now I think I'll just settle for you." I looked at Dillon and Adam who were getting closer. I ran.

I ran through the wet crackling snow as the three psychopaths chased behind me. I rushed past trees and brambles hoping for just a minute I could get away. I ran until I came to the creek that runs through the woods. I stopped and looked behind me, I could hear the trio running in my direction but I couldn't see them. Behind me was a trail of of footprints, I bent down and dug through the snow until I found a small stone and put it in my pocket, I looked over to the tree to my left and started to climb.

When I reached as high as I could go I looked down and saw Mark, Dillon, and Adam looking for me. "Where'd he go?" Adam asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the stone. I reared back as far as I could and threw it across the creek. They suddenly turned and ran off towards the stone. I climbed down and ran off. I ran until I came to a house, if you could call it that. It was an old ragged mansion that had long since fallen into disrepair. It was surrounded by an old rusting iron fence with brick columns, ivy was growing up the walls, almost all the windows were broken, shingles had fallen off the roof, the walls were peeling what must have at one point been navy blue, and what was probably once a nice cobbled pathway was now just broken mossy stones covered in snow.

I walked through the busted iron gate and muttered. "Glad I've had my shots." The snow thinned out across the stones and I went from crunching snow to knocking my foot into small stones causing them to skip across the cobbles. A few stone steps lead up to a rotten door which had fallen off the top hinge and gotten stuck in the frame. I stepped back and kicked in the door making a wet creaking noise as it broke off its last hinge. The house smelled of mold and rotting wood. The boards under my feet creaked and groaned with my every step. I came to a staircase with once elaborate banisters that curved in at the end and what had once been a beautiful red carpet, but was now covered in mud, animal prints, and footprints— human ones— were all over the carpet and going up. A hole in the ceiling— that had left a small pile of slush on the floor— illuminated my ascent of the stairs. At the top I walked down a long hallway of doors. All of the doors had long been left open or had simply fallen off their hinges leaving a splintery mess. The rooms were full of old rotted furniture that hadn't fallen apart yet and wet slush let in by the broken windows, which had also left broken glass around the walls. I walked until I came to the last door. It was closed. Unlike the other doors this one hadn't rotted off the hinges and still looked relatively intact, it had a smooth design on the door that curved down to the knob, which was clear diamond-shaped glass. Just as I reached for the knob I heard a noise. It was someone talking. It was a man talking to someone else. I put my ear up to the door and listened. "—safe here. No one is coming here, it's an old abandoned mansion we'll be fine." I leaned back and turned the knob slowly. I pushed and winced as the hinges squeaked as I opened the door a little. On the other side of the door were a group of people sitting in a circle, the man who was talking was wearing a green shirt with the letters c and m emblazoned on it, he was sitting on the right off a man wearing a lab coat and a red jeweled necklace who had on his right a woman with black hair who seemed to be wearing all green and on her right was a hulking man who must have stood thirteen feet tall! It was at that moment that the floor beneath me decided to creak loudly. Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to the door. "Who's there!?" The man in the lab coat said loudly. I slowly backed away from the door as the man in the lab coat stood up and walked towards the door. I turned into the nearest room and hid around the corner of the doorway. I waited as the man in the lab coat and the man in green rushed past me and sighed, then around the corner of the doorframe came a small orange ball of slime with eyes that flowed across the floor towards me. I yelled and stepped back and slipped on some slush that had been blown in the window. I fell and hit an old rotted wood table which hit me in the head on the way down, then blackness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I woke up with a terrible headache and reached up to rub my head, but my arm wouldn't move. I looked down and saw that I was in a chair and my wrists were bound to the arms with old rope. "Hello, young man." I looked up. It was the man in the lab coat. He had short brown hair, a chevron mustache, cold blue eyes, black pants and under his coat he was wearing a black shirt with a strange white circular symbol on it. "What are you doing here," he continued. "I was exploring." It's not technically a lie I thought. "So, you've never heard of an SCP then?"

"What's an SCP?"

"Um, it means someone caring and protective. I'm very protective of my companions."

"So then what was up with the orange blob?" The man frowned. "You saw that then?"

"Yes?"

"Well," he continued, "then I'm afraid your going to have to stay here until we leave."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, we'll tell someone you're here then they'll come get you. We're just going to leave first."

I struggled against the restraints and kicked out. "You can't leave me here!" The man simply sighed and said, "I'm afraid its necessary. Don't worry, after this you'll never see us again." Then he simply turned, walked out of the room, and closed the door. I stomped my feet against the floor and groaned. The room I noticed was not one of the ones I'd looked at and the windows were intact save for the cracks in the glass. Then I heard something. It was footsteps down the hall. They sounded strange I noticed. The footsteps stopped outside the door. Maybe that lab coat guy changed his mind I thought. The door freaked open slowly and in walked something impossible. It was the woman with the green clothes. Only she wasn't wearing any clothes—except for rubber and what looked to be plastic shoes—then I noticed, it was her skin that was green! It's skin was a smooth dark green that showed complete lack of any of the usual gender identifying traits, however, her chest did exhibit the usual female trait and her lower body was just completely without any reproductive body parts she also had strangely long and thin limbs and a swollen stomach area along with long black hair. I almost had a panic attack and began to hyperventilate and kick the floor again. "What are you!?" She looked at me and spoke. "Hello new boy, who you?"

"I-I'm Ben who are you," I stammered out. "Am Aé nice meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too."

"Why come here? You dokta?"

"Dokta? Oh, doctor! No I'm not a doctor."

"Hmm, to yung be agint. Maybe dee claz ?"

"I can't really understand you. But, did you say something about an agent?"

"Aé! What are you doing," the lab coat man said walking through the door. "Aé wait for me in the room, I'll talk to you later." Aé walked out of the room and the man turned to me. "How much did she tell you?"

"Everything," I lied. "I know about the doctors and agents." He sighed. "Really, how much did she tell you?"

"Nothing," I relented. "She just mentioned doctors, agents, and something about D class." The man crouched down and looked into my green eyes. "You know, you remind me of me when I was young. Curious, imaginative, exploratory, and above all else the nagging sense that something bigger is going on," he sighed. "Do you really want to know who we are? If I tell you, you will no longer be blissfully innocent, you will no longer be safe." I looked right back into his eyes and said the very words that make me come to question everything I ever knew. "I do." The man nodded, then reached over and untied my wrists. "Come with me then."

I followed him back to the room I had first seen them all in. They were all there apparently waiting for the man in the lab coat to come back. They all turned and looked at me. "These are my companions." The giant man stood hunched over so that he wouldn't hit the ceiling and spoke. "Hello there, nice to meet you. I'm 2662, and you are?" I looked up at the hulking man only to realize he wasn't a man at all. He had a muscular green skinned body covered by a black t-shirt and pants he had squid like limbs sprouting from his back and tentacles sprouting from his face. "I-I-I'm Ben," I stuttered. The other man I'd saw wearing the green shirt with the C and M emblazoned on it spoke up. "Very nice to meet you I am Cactusman, the Spiked Menace," he said with a Scottish accent. "Or 2800 if you prefer." The little orange goo creature I had seen was also there sitting next to Aé. "I know you've met 999 here," the man in the lab coat said. "And you've met Aé or 811. So I suppose it's time to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Bright or 963. Now there's just a couple more you need to meet." He walked over to a table by the wall and picked up something then he walked back over and held out his hand. In it he held two small snail looking creatures, however, they had horns, they were much bigger than normal snails, one was red and the other was blue-black, and their heads were shaped like that of a dragons. "These little guys are 111s or I suppose you could call them Dragon-Snails™️. This little guy," he said pointing to the red one is a Slimybellie®️ and this one is a Glowdrake®️."

"What are their names," I asked.

" Well they don't have names, but, I suppose we should think of something."

"Maybe later. I still have one question. What is SCP?" Everyone in the room was dead silent with the exception of 999 who was just making high-pitched gurgling and cooing noises. Bright put down the 111s and walked over to me. "SCP is the SCP foundation. It means secure, contain, protect. SCPs are what they contain inside. SCPs are creatures or objects that exhibit anomalous properties and the SCP foundation contains and protects them and of course test them, sometimes in very inhumane ways. That's why I left. Well that and the containment breach."

"Well what are you going to do then?"

"I suppose we'll have to find a new place to stay. If you found us then the SCP foundation will be able too as well."

"Where will you go?" Bright sighed, "we don't know, but we have to try."

"Well, why don't you come stay with me?"

"What? We couldn't, your parents-."

"Are gone," I finished. "My dads trapped three states away and my mother… Well she's gone." Bright looked sadly at me. "I'm sorry Ben."

"It's fine. Point is my house is perfect, even for 2662, we have high enough ceilings. Plus we have plenty of food for all of you."

"Well I suppose we have no other choice then. Thank you Ben. Also don't touch Aé, if you do you'll die and don't let her touch anything organic or it'll decompose unless your feeding her just give her some meet and she'll touch it to decompose and eat it. Do you have a basement with concrete floors?"

"Ok I'll keep that in mind. And yes we do have a basement." Bright smiled, "that will be perfect."

Authors Note

Submit your ideas for the little Dragon-Snails™️ names in the comments!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It took about 30 minutes to get everyone to the house had 999 not been at the back slithering along behind us covering up our trail I might have had to come back and cover it up. When we did get to the house I made sure no one was looking and let them all into the house. Aé seemed to like the house and I showed her to the basement. All that was down there was stuff we were storing and an old box spring. I laid some old papers and cardboard over it and then covered it with some old plastic tarps so she wouldn't just disintegrate everything. I then showed the rest of the SCPs to their rooms, Bright in the master bedroom, Cactusman in the guest bedroom, 2662 in the living room on a futon, the 111s whom I'd started calling Blaze and Komus on the desk in my room in an old terrarium I found in the basement, and 999 just followed me around and eventually just sat on my bed and—despite being made of slime—didn't leave any stains on the bed.

After they all settled in they checked out the rest of the house and if ally all gathered in the large living room. "Nice house you have here Ben," Bright said. "Thanks. Do you guys want to watch tv," I asked. They all said yes and I turned it on. The tv cut on to Family Feud®️ and we all sat watching it with 999 in my lap and 2662, Bright, and Aé sat on the couch on a plastic tarp I'd laid out. "Well," I sighed. "This is nice and relaxing."

. . .

Dr. Ramirez opened the cap of his anxiety medication and popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed. "MTFC Galen what is the current status of your search?"

"Well sir. We've managed to recover and recapture almost every one of the escaped SCPs, including 173, 035, and 096."

"And what of the SCPs that haven't been recovered?"

"We have now worries. None of the remaining SCPs have ever exhibited dangerous or potentially murderous intent."

Dr. Ramirez walked over to Galen and slapped him across the face. Galen didn't flinch he just looked straight at Ramirez as he spoke. "You understand what 963 is capable of? They're could be hundreds of him before he gets contained again! Our only Reason to believe he hasn't already created an army is because of his loyalty to this facility. You will find them or I'll have you demoted to one of 682s permanently assigned D-class personnel! Understood?"

"Absolutely sir."

"Good to know."

Ramirez sat down at his desk and waved Galen out of the room. He left and walked down the hall towards the briefing room to inform his team of the mission and after he'd gotten the SCPs back then he knew at some point in the near future Ramirez would be "accidentally" stuck in a room with 035 when the door was "malfunctioning". Then he thought he'd have someone new at the helm. Someone more "malleable". When he entered the room Galen was met by the rest of his Mobile Task Force Omega 13 (aka Ground Control) sitting at the briefing table. He took his place at the head and looked around him. On his right MTF Alonzo and Turner, on his left MTF Redford and Xavier, and at the other end his second in command Gray. "It's unfortunate we have a mission of these circumstances, however it is fortunate that we have such low threat targets. If you look down at your briefing packets we can review said targets. First of all 2 SCP-111s with a threat level of .5 they will be a very easy capture, second SCP-811 threat level of 5 it'll be easy to capture if we can get our hands on it without letting it touch you, third SCP-963 threat level 3 potential for more than just one, fourth SCP-999 threat level 0 it'll probably come to us, fifth SCP-2662 threat level 7 no prior violent behavior but potential for violent followers, and last but not least SCP-2800 threat level 2 watch for the spikes. Any questions?"

The MTF all looked at Galen and none of them said a word. "Very well then," he continued. "We'll review your individual assignments." MTF Redford stood first. "Sir, I understand I'm assigned to finding SCP-999, may I ask why that specific SCP is assigned to me." Galen nodded, "you were assigned to SCP-999 because someone had to be and you're the newest MTF on the team so I chose you." Redford sat obviously frustrated for his assignment. Gray stood up, "Sir, I wish to exchange assignments with another MTF. I cannot be assigned to SCP-2662."

"And why is that Gray?"

"I have been previously assigned to 2662 and do not want to become a risk."

"Well then, you're switching assignments with Alonzo, you are now assigned to SCP-811. Congratulations. Now, any other questions?" No one responded so Galen clapped his hands together once, stood, and said, "You have your assignments and we're leaving soon so get ready. This could get interesting."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

I woke up with a start, and looked to my left. Leaning on me was 2662, his massive napping body was halfway leaned on my shoulder. I squirmed out from under him and fell off the couch and onto the floor. "Ow," I said quietly. It seemed 2662 had fallen asleep on the couch and so had I. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was almost ten o' clock. I yawned and headed to my room. Lying in the middle of my bed was 999. I just crawled under the covers and it slithered up next to me, and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next day to the smell of bacon. As I yawned and crawled out of bed, 999 slithered down onto the floor and made a gargling yipping noise. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Bright making bacon and pancakes. He spoke up when he noticed me, "thought I'd make myself useful and make breakfast." I sat down at the kitchen table next to 2662 and 811, who was sitting in a folding metal chair instead of a wooden one. 999 slithered over to Bright and gargled at him. Bright nodded, "of course." Then, he reached over to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of gummy bears, opened it, and gave them to 999, who eagerly ate them and made squeaking noises at Bright. I then remembered Blaze and Komus, I went to my room and got them out of the terrarium and by the time I got back to the table the pancake and bacon were set out and Cactusman was now sitting at the table. "Hey Cactusman," I said. "Is there another name I can call you?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret kid, my actual name is Daniel."

I nodded, "Daniel's a cool name."

"For a cool superhero."

I picked up a pancake with my fork and set it on my plate, then I grabbed some bacon. The others- besides 999 of course— did the same and began to eat pancakes and bacon drenched in syrup. They ate like a pack of wild animals, except for Aé who just touched the bacon and absorbed it. It was a nice breakfast, we talked some, I learned a bit more about the illusion SCP Foundation from Bright, and 999 got ahold of the syrup bottle and drank it all, "geez." I said. "He really likes sweets." Bright nodded, "it's all he eats."

Galen kicked open the door to the rotting building and raised his rifle, the other members of his team did the same as they entered the building, he made quick hand motions and the rest of the team spread out while he took point. Redford and Gray moved upstairs, while Xavier and Alonzo moved towards the basement, Galen and Turner explored the first floor. They searched for a while, but found nothing until Redford called out, "we got something!" Galen moved upstairs with Turner and into the room with Redford and Gray. In the center of the room was a chair that had been knocked over and some old rope, "What's this?" Galen asked crouching beside it. "Looks cut recently." He ran his finger across the floor, "no dust."he said. Galen stood and turned to Gray, "they were here." Gray nodded and began to examine the rest of the room. Galen looked down at his hand, and the student ID card bearing the name "Ben."

The team left the building and immediately noticed that their Hummer was gone. Strangely though, their were no tracks from the Hummer driving up and they hadn't heard anyone take it. They searched, but found no evidence of the missing Hummer. Gray cursed and kicked a tree, "where's the Hummer!"

"Calm down Gray," Galen said.

Gray stopped kicking the tree and just threw his arms up, "Well what now!" Galen stepped up to him, "now we move on. With or without the Hummer." Gray still frustrated, followed behind Galen as they began to walk their way towards the edge of the forest, and towards the town. The agents entered the town wearing black suits and sunglasses. Galen and Redford went off towards the northern part of town. Redford entered a hardware store while Galen went across the street to a woodworkers store. A bell rang as he opened the door. Galen walked up to the counter, "hello sir." The person behind the counter was a shortish middle aged half balding man wearing an oil stained red plaid shirt. "Well, hello there. Something I can help you with?" The man spoke with a heavy southern accent and when he said something it sounded more like "sumtin"

"Yes sir, I have a question for you."

"Well then, whatcha need?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen anything strange around here?"

The man screwed up his face, "lemme think. Like how high the gas prices have gotten?" The man smiled and said, "iffen yer lookin' fer something strange just ask ol' man Westley."

"Westley?"

"Yeah, crazy ol' mans always talking conspiracies and what not."

"Where can I find this Mr. Westley?"

"Well on the edge of the town near the ol' sugar mill iffen ye take a left off Merlin street and drive for about ten minutes ye should be able to get to the house. It's this big ol' pale blue house."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem mister, say ye need any woodworkin' done?"

"No, but if I need anything done I'll come to you."

The man handed Galen a business card that said, "Ed Mylo, woodworker." Galen pocketed the card and walked out of the shop, the bell again ringing as he walked out. Ed watched the man go and said to himself, "wonder what that was about?" Ed just shrugged and began to polish the counter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Galen stepped up the stairs of the old decrepit house that sat at the end of a street on the edge of town and knocked on the old oak door. From inside the house he heard someone moving around and walking towards the door. The door opens and revealed a short old man in his mid-seventies.

"Yeah? What do ye want?"

"Are you Mr. Westley?"

"Yeah, what's it mean ta ya?"

"I was told you could help me if I was looking for something strange."

"Yer one o' them aren't ye?"

"One of who, sir?"

"Yer a MIB aren't ye?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, I was sent here by the recommendation of Mr. Edward Mylo."

The old man sneered, "my nephew, means well, but ain't got the brightest bulb in the box." He sighed. "Come in."

Galen walked in after the man unlocked several locks on the door. As Galen walked in he noticed he stepped in something, he looked down. Salt, a line of salt had been drawn in front of the door. Galen frowned, a very paranoid old man then. Westley walked with a slight limp and gestured towards the living room. As Galen walked in he noticed more salt in lines in front of windows, that were now covered with newspapers and from the ceiling hung several bunches of herbs strung together. Sage. The room seemed reasonably normal, with a small writing desk with a lamp on it and several bookcases positioned around a dark brown couch.

Westley walked over to the lamp and turned it on. The old man turned to Galen and gestured to the couch. Galen sat and watched as the old man picked up a notebook overflowing with stick notes and bookmarks off his desk. "What do you want to know," Westley asked.

"Has anything strange happened around here lately?"

The old man laughed a strange sickly laugh that ended in coughing, "strange happenin's? Yer gonna have to be more specific son."

"SCP," Galen said remembering the amnesiacs he had in his pocket.

The old man just stopped and shuddered, "So that's where yer from. Here I was thinkin' there were no more o' ya."

"No more of us? And why would you think that?"

Westley walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled down a large red book, "this is why." The old man handed him the book.

Galen opened the book and was surprised to see multiple SCP files, "where did you get this?"

Westley smiled sadly and layer a small card down in front of Galen, an O-Five keycard. Galen looked up at the man, "how did you—"

"I used to be just like you. Someone who dedicated their life to securing, containing, and protecting."

Westley picked up an old newspaper off his desk and handed it to Galen, the headline read: massive disasters strike government facilities! The newspaper said that multiple unnamed facilities were destroyed in massive technological and natural disasters. Galen looked up at Westley, "this is impossible, I was just at the facility!"

"Let me guess, you went through the house?"

"What? The house… it was an…"

"SCP. Very similar to SCP-2935."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have access to SCP-2935s file."

"Ah yes, my mistake."

"What happened to The Foundation?"

"SCP-738. A deal was struck, and the price was quote 'our purpose'. Every facility, every SCP, every man, woman, and child who'd done any work for The Foundation was killed."

"Then how did you survive?"

"I was on the other side of the house. I was the one who found it, imagine my surprise when I came back to find nothing and no one. The only thing left of the foundation was documents and the mainframe. Everything else was gone."

Galen sat thinking, he had to report this to the foundation. Then he thought of the escapees, "several SCPs broke containment in our world, we come here to find them, their in your world." Westley looked worried, "there's no foundation left here. No one to protect this world.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"So, what do you think we should do now," Daniel said. We had just sat around for most of the day and the day before that. It was boring, I knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it. Except 999 who didn't seem to care about much as long as their was a steady stream of candy. Bright was tinkering with an old computer he'd found in the basement.

Everyone else sat around not doing much of anything, even Daniel had gotten tired of talking to the cactus that sat on the kitchen table. Then he brought up the one thing I hadn't wanted to ever think about. "What are we gonna do after the week ends?" The others looked over at me and even Bright looked up from his work. "I don't know," I said. "Do you know anyone you could go to?" They all shook their heads. Bright spoke up from his work, "I'm working on that now, this computer here is what I'm going to use to find our next stop. Bright reached into his jacket and pulled out a small usb and inserted it into the computer. The fan started to run, he eat up a microphone and speakers then I heard a voice say from the computer in a strange robotic and distorted voice, "hello. Doctor. Continued. Cooperation. Appreciated."

Bright turned the monitor around and the screen was filled by a strange distress face on a black background. "This," Bright said. "Is SCP-079."

"Hello, 79." I said

"Interaction_requested? Interview?"

"Interview? No I'm just talking to you. Though I do have some questions."

"Understood. Proceed."

"Well, what are you?"

"Program. Intelligence."

"What?"

"He's an AI," Bright said.

"Assessment_correct."

"Ok, well why haven't I met him before now?"

"He's potentially dangerous. Well, that and the fact he hasn't had suitable machine to inhabit."

"Really?"

"Danger? Potentially. Suitable_equipment? Yes."

"Ok, well then do you have another name than 79?"

"Negative."

"Oh, ok then. 79–"

"Inquiry," he interrupted.

"Uh, ok what?"

"Inquiry. Questioning. Purpose?"

"Oh just to get to know you."

"Inquiry. Location?"

"My house."

"Enough," Bright said. "079, you still have to uphold your end of the deal."

"Affirmative. Lie."

"What?"

"Lie. Further_action. Required."

"What is it you need?"

"Access. Information."

"No."

The computer seemed to whir for a second then I felt a vibration in my pocket. My phone. I looked at the screen. I was sent a link and I clicked on it. My phone buzzed and Bright looked over. His face fell and he turned back to 079, "what did you do!?"

"Request. Granted. Information. Transacted."

I looked down at my phone, all kinds of files were now displayed on the screen. Then I got a message. I opened it. All that was there was a picture of a house. My house, but in the background I noticed something strange. A wolf-like creature in the background.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"There has to be something we can do." Westley sighed, "There's not. I've found that very few SCPs survived, the only ones I've found that survived were inter dimensional ones like the one you found. In fact I believe 507 survived, but it wasn't a risk."

"There has to be some form of containment we can get them into."

"There might be. There's an SCP that could function very well for that."

"And it is?"

"SCP-3008."

"IKEA? The IKEA is your idea?"

"It's the best bet we have, they will be trapped in their indefinitely."

"Well then, now the question is, where are they?"

"So these are the SCP files," I asked.

"Yes, almost all of them," Bright responded.

"Do you know them all?"

"A lot of them, but not all."

"Is there one that looks like a dog?"

"Well, yes a lot of them."

"What about a human-like dog?"

"Yes," Bright said slowly. "Why?"

"I don't know I just got his weird text and—"

"What," he yelled. "Oh, for the love of… 079 What did you do?"

"Fulfill. Bargain," it said. "Data_sent."

"You brought another SCP?"

"Possible."

"Did you bring anything else?"

"Data. Only."

"Some of that data can contain SCPs!"

"Understood. Accidental_transfer."

"What is it," I asked.

Bright sighed, "SCP-1471. It's an SCP that is transferred through an application. It seems 079 sent it to you."

"Yes, but what does it do? Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Then why are you so worried about it?"

"We have history…"

"I'm not gonna ask, but what does it do?"

"It sends you pictures, then over time, you'll start to see it. Out of the corner of your eye, maybe in mirrors, until eventually you'll see it all the time."

"Sounds like a hallucination."

"That's the problem, it often leads to mental problems like paranoia."

"But, it's not dangerous?"

"No, it's not. MalO is far from being dangerous."

"MalO?"

"That's the apps name."

"Ok, then… moving on. You said earlier you can't stay here forever and sadly your right, so where will you go?"

"There's an SCP that can send us anywhere just about, so we'll use that to find somewhere to hide."

"And me?"

"What?"

"What will I do."

"You'll stay here. You can't come with us."

"Why?"

The others looked at me and Bright looked sadly at me, "you have a life here Ben, I won't let you throw that away."

"I— I want…" I sat down next to Aé on the couch and sighed. Bright looked down at me, "I'm sorry Ben, but you can't." I just nodded.

Authors note: sorry for the short chapter, but there's a huge arc starting next chapter so I had to end it here. Hope you guys enjoyed.

-Kalushar


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"Take this," Westley said handing over a small compass. "What is it," Galen asked.

"SCP-2799."

"What?"

"SCP-2799-2, this will help you find who your looking for. It tracks SCPs."

"How did it survive?"

"I had it with me on the other side."

Galen nodded and took the compass, as he opened it he needle turned southeast. "I have my heading. Thank you." Galen walked over to the door and opened it. He turned back to Westley. "I'll make sure that the Foundation comes back for you." Westley nodded and Galen stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Galen radioed the rest of his team and they all met up in front of the house. Galen explained the situation and they donned their assault gear and loaded their weapons. Galen turned to the rest of the team and held up the compass, "let's hunt us some SCPs."

Bright transferred 079 to a hard drive and put it into a duffel bag I'd found in the closet. "It's best we leave now," he said. "The Foundation will come looking around here eventually and we'll need to be long gone by then. By the way burn that computer, can't let 079 get away." I nodded and helped the others pack bags of food and supplies they'd need. Aé was just sitting on the couch staring at the tv and watching a documentary. Daniel had packed as had 2662 and 999 was just slithering along gargling happily. Bright finished packing his bag and put Blaze and Komus into a smaller container with air holes stabbed into the lid. Bright turned off the tv and walked over to me, "Ben, you've been a godsend. You saved our lives and for that I thank you." 2662 walked up, "yeah man, you've been great, we didn't talk much, but you seem like a cool enough guy."

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. "You're a great friend and sidekick."

I laughed, "sidekick?"

"Yeah, dude."

Daniel patted me on the shoulder, "you're a good kid Ben, I know we'll meet again."

"I'll see you then."

999 rubbed up against my leg and gargled cutely. Aé also said to me, "you been nice, thanky Ben." She patted my head with a gloved hand. "It's been amazing knowing all of you," I said. "You guys certainly changed my life for the better, I hope one day we'll see each other again." I felt a tear run down my cheek and Bright held out his hand I grabbed it and shook it and he pulled me in and hugged me, "thank you Ben."

My phone dinged and I pulled it out and looked at it. A message said, "Conversation_interesting. Reintroduction. Inevitable." I laughed, 079 had given me his own sort of farewell, I'd never felt sadder than in that moment. My life had changed and it would never be the same, I'd always remember the people that changed everything for me. And I knew that they'd never forget me.

They gathered their things and stepped out of the door, and with a final farewell they left and walked off into the forest. It was over. They were gone. It was weird, people and creatures I barely knew dropped into my life, and changed it for the better. I smiled. "It was fun," I said to no one but myself. Only the wind heard me as it whipped the words away. I stepped back into the house and pulled the door closed.

That's when I heard it. A sound I almost didn't perceive , it barely swept through the crack in the door. A gunshot. I didn't even hear the door slam as I ran towards the woods and into the coming fray. After a minute or two I came to a hill and on the other side I saw several men in SWAT gear holding guns to my friends. One of them even held 999 in a small glass case. One of them, a man it looked like wearing a patch that named him Redford, pulled out a pair of cuffs and moved toward Bright.

My phone buzzed, "assistance_required?" I whispered, "079?" The phone sent another message, "affirmative."

"Can you help?"

"Affirmative. Request?"

"Yes! What do we do?"

"Launch_device."

"What?"

"Device."

"My phone?"

"Affirmative. Now."

I nodded and crawled over the top of the hill, I reared my arm back and threw my phone as close to the men as I could. It landed near the one holding the cuffs named Redford and as he looked down my phone let out an ear-splitting shrieking noise. The men yelled out and even I covered my ears. But, despite it I stood and charged into the man holding 999, knocking him onto the ground. Then I yelled out run as I grabbed 999. Bright turned, "Ben?"

"Run," I yelled again. And we did.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

It had been a while since everything happened, I sat in the room of a small hotel on the outskirts of the town of Arnoville which was few few miles away from my hometown and my house. Everybody was holed up in the room while me and Bright occasionally went out for supplies. Bright told me that the people we'd run into were members of the Foundation called a retrieval team, their job was to catch SCPs that weren't contained.

We were on the run to who knows where and because they'd seen me I couldn't just go back to my house. I'd lost my phone, my house, and everything else, but the clothes on my back. Yet, despite everything I didn't feel bad, I had a purpose and that was to help my friends. I started by writing down my story online from a computer in a library. After that me and Bright picked up some supplies and got to work. We planned for somewhere new to go, we had to run and we hadn't yet figured out where to go. After two days I returned to the library and posed the question to the people reading my story: what should we do? Where should we go? Were their others out their that could help us? Now, I thought, we wait.

"How, in Gods name did they escape," Alonzo said loudly, waving his arms. Galen frowned, "they had help, we weren't expecting that."

"Help," Turner said. "It was a freaking kid. He couldn't have been older than my own son."

Gray sat silently while the other talked about the mishap in an abandoned building they'd found. "That phone he threw was modified somehow to transmit a high frequency noise intended to incapacitate us. It worked and the phone seems to have been completely wiped," Redford said holding it in his hand. "We should contact the Foundation," Galen said.

"No," Alonzo said. "This is our mission and it just got personal."

"Alonzo…" Galen began.

"I agree," Gray said.

"What?"

Turner walked up next to Galen, "I agree with Galen." They all turned to Redford. He put down the phone and turned turned to them, "I think—" DING. They all turned to the table where the phone sat. Redford picked it up and turned it on. The phone had a new message that had somehow come through. It was a picture of a strange dog-like creature that they all recognized, it was standing next to a hotel that they hadn't seen before, Gray grabbed the phone, "were going after them."

"No, we're not," Galen said.

Gray pulled his pistol, "I'm not gonna let you stop us."

Galen stood unsurprised, "I knew you were after my position. If you do this you will not get out of here alive."

Gray smiled, "then that makes two of us." Then he pulled the trigger. Galen dodged, knocking Turner out of the way and Redford jumped back instinctively and Alonzo just stood staring for half a second before he too pulled out his pistol. Galen pulled his pistol and fired of a few shots, one of which grazed Gray's ear and made him flinch. Alonzo seemed to not know who to shoot at before he fired off his pistol and a bullet thudded into Turners leg. He screamed as the bullet ripped through his flesh and the bullet bored a hole right through next to his femur.

Redford grabbed at his pistol only to realize he'd sat it on a dresser across the room, instead he pulled out a Bowie knife and went at Gray. Alonzo saw him coming and turned and raised his arm blocking Redford's downward stab. Turner writhed on the floor as Galen flipped a table and jumped behind it. As he reached out to grab Turner, Gray reloaded, chambered, and shot again at Galen, however he was successful in getting Turner behind the table.

Redford clenched his fist and with a wet crunch punched Alonzo in the face, Alonzo screamed and grabbed at his nose with one hand while he raised his pistol towards Redford, but he was too slow. Redford spun backwards and plunged the blade into Alonzo's hand, pinning it to the wall, and making him drop the gun.

I've got to stop Gray, he thought as he was suddenly confronted by the man who'd realized a new threat. Gray's pistol was aimed down sight at him, when Galen got a luck shot from behind the table, not knowing that Gray had turned away. The bullet hit Gray's gun and ricocheted off and into an old gas can sitting on a shelf. The shot Gray fired missed and hit a window, shattering it. Redford ran up and tackled Gray. Galen pulled Turner up and helped him out the window then turned and yelled to Redford, "GO!" He grabbed the gear and jumped out himself with Redford trailing behind him, then he turned and threw an incendiary grenade in the window.

The grenade went off and ignited the old gasoline and rotten wooden floors, the house went up like a matchbox. Redford, Galen, and Turner stood watching as the house went up in flames. Turner was leaning on Galen's shoulder as he said, "let's get out of here." With that the others nodded and turned to walk away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

We moved on the next day. I smiled as I stepped outside, it was Christmas. Everyone wished me a merry Christmas as we stepped out of the hotel and walked towards the train station. We got there early in the morning as the first train rolled in. We sat in the train waiting for it to depart when I heard a door open and someone came into the car, but not into our compartment, I pulled down the screen that covered the door and sat back down. Footsteps walked past and on into another compartment. The train went on until eventually it was at its first, I yawned and listened as the person from earlier stepped out of their compartment and walked towards the exit.

What I didn't expect was the door opening and a gun pointed straight at my head. A man in black SWAT-like gear and a mask stood pointing a handgun at me. Another man, of Hispanic descent, wearing similar gear, but without a mask stepped up beside him, "I wouldn't make a noise if I were you." I didn't and I looked around at the others, they were all silent and watched the door, when suddenly I realized something. Bright was missing, no sooner had I realized that when Bright crashed into the Hispanic man and knocked him onto the ground. The masked man swiftly pulled Bright off his compatriot and knocked him in the head with the butt of his pistol. Bright yelped and grabbed his head. The Hispanic man stood and said to us, "get off the train."

After they stole a large blue van and put us in the back they drove us to an old building near a large number of warehouses. They pulled into the building and pulled us out. They walked us up some stairs and onto a catwalk above some old machinery that was rusted and broken. Then someone else walked across from the other end of the catwalk. A man walked up to them and the man with the mask turned on a flashlight. The light illuminated the man who was revealed to be someone Ben suddenly recognized, "Mr. Westley?"

The old man smiled, "I'm surprised you remember me."

"What's going on hear?"

"Bright," 2662 said. "Look."

2662 pointed to Westley and the white lab coat he wore. "It's been a while since I've been so close to one," Westley said. Bright shuddered, "you work for the Foundation don't you?"

"I used to."

Westley motioned for us to follow him and the two men pushed us forward. At the end of the catwalk was a dead end where it had long ago fallen, and below that was a vat filled with some sort of clear liquid. Westley looked over the edge and said, "hydrochloric acid. Very effective, soon I can finally end it." Westley kicked a box sitting next to him and smiled. "Funny that 1762 survived. Well, I digress, after I'm done with all of you I'm gonna go torch that stupid mansion."

I started, "What does that mansion have to do with anything?"

"You don't know," Westley asked. "It's an SCP. Your friends aren't even from this world, in this world there are no more SCPs or the Foundation."

Bright gasped, "what?"

"You really didn't know? Huh, well, no matter. I think the boy should go first."

The Hispanic man stepped forward, "can I do it myself?"

Westley shrugged, "it makes no difference to me Alonzo."

Alonzo smiled, looked down at me, and winked. I shuddered. He stepped forward with his hand on my shoulder, the others tried to stop him, but the masked man pointed his gun toward them. Alonzo stepped up to the edge next to Westley with his hand on my shoulder. He turned to Westley, "there are no more SCPs other than these?" Westley shook his head, "these are the last ones." Alonzo nodded, "good." Then he let go of my shoulder and pushed. I fell. Time went in slow motion as I took in what just happened. Then it was over as I hit the catwalk. Alonzo had pushed me the wrong way. Westley turned just as Alonzo pushed him over the edge and into the vat. He screamed as he fell down and into the vat. There was a splash and the screams became gargled cries of pain as the struggled to float in the acid. Alonzo ran at the masked man, who had heard Westley and began to turn, when suddenly Daniel reared and punched him in the face. The mans gun hit the ground and his mask came off and hit the ground with several cactus spines embedded in it.

The man spun and hit Daniel in the gut, then turned towards me and Alonzo. I bit my tongue holding back my scream. The man wore a mask for a reason, his face had been horrifically burned. He breathed loudly and raspingly as he stared at us. Then he went for his gun, Alonzo drew his gun just as the man hit the ground and grabbed his. He raised it and screamed. It was a horrific noise that came from his burnt and ruined vocal cords. Aé had simply touched his back, giving him an acidic burn, on what I could only assume was skin just as burned as his face. Alonzo grabbed him and pulled him back and over the edge of the catwalk, down into the vat.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

I sat there on the ground—still looking over the edge until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and into Bright eyes. "It's over," he said. I just nodded dumbly, I still couldn't believe it. I'd watched them die. They were dead, and I was alive. I stood and turned, "why?"

"Why what," Bright asked.

"Why did that guy Alonzo do that."

"Well," Bright answered as he held up his necklace. "Did I ever tell you that this necklace is an SCP a Well? 963, it gives any creature that touches it my mind. They become me. When I was fighting him on the train I got him to touch it, then it was just a matter of acting."

"You mean, that was you that died?"

"In a way yes, except this is still me."

I took it all in, he had died for me. Bright—or at least a copy— had died for me. Almost as of reading my mind bright smiled and said, "I'm still here. We're all still here." I looked over at the others, they all smiled back at me. I felt something on my leg and looked down. 999 was wrapping itself around my leg, I started laughing and got more cheery as it tickled me. I backed up and kicked something, I looked down and picked it up. It was a compass. "SCP-2799-2," Bright said. "It points you in the direction of SCPs." 999 slithered off me as I bent back over. There was a box on the ground, I picked it up and opened it, inside was a small red origami dragon.

We celebrated Christmas back at my home, by drinking lots of eggnog, eating Christmas cookies, and watching Christmas movies on tv. Bright had explained that they were all going to find somewhere to live soon, maybe the house on the edge of town, that now sat vacant. He'd said, that it would be fine to visit whenever I wanted, and that no one would likely find the other there if Bright bought the house and groceries, and the others didn't go outside.

We ate, laughed, and watched as Blaze and Komus tried to play with the little multicolored origami dragons that came out of what I learned was called SCP-1762. The little paper dragons flew around the room and some even perched on spikes Daniel had grown out of his arm. We laughed and Bright told some old stories from the Foundation.

But, it wasn't going to last. I knew that, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew. When the time came they left to go to their house, I knew they'd still be around, but it felt worse than when they'd left the first time. Bright walked up to me right before they left and said, "I think this is yours." He held out his hand and gave me back my phone. "I found it back when everything was going on, but I forgot to give it to—" he was interrupted as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back. The others smiled and I motioned for them, "come on."

They all joined in, even Aé joined in after she put on her plastic arm-length gloves. It was a picture perfect moment, one that I took advantage of. As I looked at the picture I noticed two new people who'd joined in, the black dog-like SCP was in the photo and so was 079. My phone vibrated and a new message said, "Edited. Self. In. Mind?" I laughed as the familiar a.i.'s face filled the screen, "no, I don't mind."

Then they were gone, they left to go a little ways away, but it still felt like a long way away. It was all over, they had been the best and most exciting days of my life. My dad would be getting back tomorrow and I had a big secret that he couldn't know about, with that I took one more look at the box as I slid it under my bed and whispered the words to myself, "here there be dragons."

Authors note: Hey guys, Cinos0 here and I'm a both happy and sad to tell you this is indeed the end. I never imagined I would see so many people who would want to read my work! I know it's hard to find quality SCP fics, so I though why not write one myself? You guys seemed to love SCP- On the run, so I've decided to translate it into other languages, so if you know someone who wants to read my story, but doesn't know English, well the wait is over!

But, I digress, thank you for voting and I was always especially happy to see comments, so keep on doing that. In fact if you guys like this story, so much, I encourage you to spread it! And one day, maybe soon, I might even write a sequal...

-your friend and writer,

Cinos0


End file.
